Kaleidoscopes are well known for providing an interesting visual display, by providing multiple moveable reflections of objects. The principle of a kaleidoscope relies on a V-shaped mirror structure, with the inside surfaces being mirrored, a collection drum for holding display elements such as colored glass pieces, and a viewing window or portal for viewing the display. Rotation of the drum or kaleidoscope as a whole causes shifting of the moveable elements within the drum, resulting in endlessly variable and visually interesting displays.
The kaleidoscope may be illuminated, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,819, to Nelson, which describes a triangular tubular structure having three internally mirrored panels, with a light source for illuminating the interior of the tubular structure. Rotation of the kaleidoscope may also be motorized, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,249 to Dickman. It is also known to provide a kaleidoscope that projects the kaleidoscope image, for example onto a wall or screen. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,706 to Yaeger.
The interesting visual effects provided by a kaleidoscope can provide a decorative and visually interesting feature in a structure.